clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Azobenzol/Changes
Veränderungen/Changes see it all the time Die Balanceänderungen, die für Frühjahr 2019 angekündigt sind, und die damit verbundenen Anpassungen der Verteidigungen habe ich zusammen mit den "Verbesserungen" vom Tag vorher betrachtet. Beziehe ich nun auch noch die vergangenen Anpassungen der letzten zwei Jahre (außer TH 11 und TH 12) mit ein kommen ich zu dem Schluss, das Game entwickelt sich zu einem Angriffsspiel. Seit fünf Jahren spiele ich jetzt. Am Anfang war es definitiv ein Aufbauspiel. Aus dem Grund habe ich auch angefangen. Vorher haben einige von uns SimCity, Age of Empires, Colony vs. Empire und Siedler gespielt. Da fand ich das echt super und andere fanden das auch. Seitdem sind 15-20 Leute in demselben Clan geblieben. TOP und Danke! Natürlich macht es die Mischung, ohne die entsprechenden Leute geht es einfach nicht. CW war lustig, auch wenn wir verloren haben. Die coolsten und krassesten Mitglieder hatten wir... Es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht, zumeist am Abend, reinzuschauen. Wir haben Ratschläge zu Leveln und zu Angriffsstrategien gegeben, uns über privates unterhalten, Leute gekickt und geholt, Freundschaftskriege gemacht. Wir haben gewettet auf Prozente im Clankrieg. Gut gefallen haben mir Turniere. (Habe auch an 1 bis 2 teilgenommen), Die Entwicklung zu RH 11 und 12 ist normal wenn es weitergehen soll. Die Bauarbeiterbase erzeugt bei mir geteilte Stimmung. Ich brauch die nicht, mich stört sie aber auch nicht. Das Game ist von der aktuellen Umsetzung definitiv eine andere Kategorie. Das Bauen und Entwickeln kommt uns allen entschieden zu kurz. Toll fand ich, Bases zu bauen, ok kann ich immer noch. Allerdings brauch ich nur noch eine. Die für die Clankriegsliga. Clankrieg lohnt nicht mehr, fällt also Clankrieg und die nötige Base dafür weg. Farmen muss ich nicht mehr, also brauch ich auch keine Farm Base mehr. Vor drei oder zwei Jahren habe ich noch die Lager umgestellt, je nach dem was ich brauchte um wieder eine Entwicklung anzustoßen. Dann kam die Änderung mit der Beutekarre, die Herausforderungen und noch mehr Hindernisse. Die Clanspiele und die Clankriegsligen. Die Clanspiele finden wir brauchbar, nur die Belohnungen sind unpassend. Wie wäre es mit Clan-Belohnungen? Spaß bereitet mir der Clan und seine Mitglieder, wir haben hier Leute die als Schüler angefangen haben und nun studieren oder in Arbeit sind. Mitglieder die sich räumlich verändert haben und weiterhin dabei sind. Das ist toll! Deswegen bin ich auch immer noch dabei. Aber genau genommen benötige ich dafür das Spiel nicht mehr. Die Anziehungskraft *Keiner von uns kann mit den Spielern im oberen Viertel mithalten. *Wir haben nicht die Zeit 1 oder 2 h auf einen Gegner zu warten. *Keiner will das alles sofort fertig ist. Das Warten war spannend, die Überlegung dahin zu kommen. *Ich muss nicht online sein, dann bekomm ich die Ressourcen eben 1 d später. Was wird unweigerlich kommen? Das Nachladen kann man weglassen, weil Kosten sind zu gering, fällt also nicht ins Gewicht. Das war mal anders! Zu Überlegen wann verbessere ich was, das hat mir gefallen. Heute klick ich auf "Fertig". Juwelen bekomm ich mehr als genug, und Spaten und Bücher auch. Es ist aktuell so, dass nicht die Bauarbeiter das Problem sind sondern die überlaufenden Ressourcen. Ein Ansatz der mir ganz persönlich nicht gefällt. Was befürworten wir? Zunächst einmal wäre es hilfreich die angestaubten Sachen zu entfernen oder einer Überarbeitung zu unterziehen. *Die Vergeltung, ist absolut unbrauchbar. Vorschlag: Immer einen Angriff ermöglichen! Hätte auch Auswirkungen auf das Wolkenproblem. *Die Bauarbeiterbase mag nicht jeder. Vorschlag evtl. verkaufen oder als Pfand zu "parken" *Clan-Belohnungen stärken. Erhöhung der Level, oder des Schadens der eigenen Truppen bzw. Verteidigung. *Daraus resultierend, weniger "Geschenke" für den Aufbau. *Rekrutierung lässt nicht mit einer Facebook Gruppe erschlagen. Wie wäre es mit einem Score Eintrag für jeden Spieler? Also denkt mal drüber nach, wie es euch so geht. Wäre für uns sehr interessant. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag